


【SSRL】First Encounter

by Andyknows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort(sort of), M/M, Prisoner of Azkaban Timeline, Sentinel!Lupin, Sentinel!Snape, sentinel/sentinel, top!Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyknows/pseuds/Andyknows
Summary: 这篇是老板约的稿，谢谢老板。双向导斯卢，POA早期时间线。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【SSRL】First Encounter

“……卢平。”  
“西弗勒斯。”卢平对他友好地点头示意，他微微侧过身，让斯内普先行。  
斯内普眯了眯眼，微抬着下巴走进了医疗翼。  
德拉科马尔福躺在其中一张小床上，他的另一边是赫敏格兰杰，两人毫发无损。他们拒绝交谈，但是脸上都带着明显的不安和困惑。  
斯内普走到了马尔福的身边，卢平走向赫敏，他对她友好地笑了笑，从自己破旧的法师袍里掏出了一块巧克力蛙递给她，“你还好吗？”  
“我不知道我好不好，先生。我……这感觉太奇怪了。”  
“不用担心，我们就是为此而来的。”卢平拍了拍赫敏的肩。庞弗雷女士从她的办公室里走了出来，手里拿着两个装着淡蓝色液体的小量杯，邓布利多跟在她的身后，步伐不急不缓。  
“无论你们想要说什么，”庞弗雷女士横了斯内普和卢平一眼，“都必须等他们喝完药。你的，还有你的。一饮而尽，没啥好怕的。”  
赫敏喝光了她手中的药，马尔福嘀嘀咕咕了些什么，斯内普不带感情地瞥了他一眼，前者便只能撇撇嘴，乖乖地喝光手中的药水。  
“他们俩可比那几个捣蛋鬼轻松多了。喔……波特，简直是一场灾难呀。”庞弗雷女士给他们一人塞了一个巧克力蛙，收回了他们手中的量杯，“好了，你们可以和他们说话了。他们没那么容易受到刺激，但是良好的睡眠依旧是很重要的，不要聊太久。”  
“谢谢你，波比。”邓布利多对庞弗雷女士点点头，目送她回到她的办公室里，接着他转过头对赫敏和马尔福说道：“我知道你们有很多问题。这些转变总是突然的……很突然，也并不常见。幸运的是，这两位先生皆有此经验。他们会成为你们的引导者，我相信，你们的大部分问题他们都可以解答。”  
“我成为了一个向导？！”马尔福尖声细气地喊道，“这是在开玩笑！我不可能是向导，我应该成为佣兵！我的父亲——”  
“你的父亲已经知道了这件事，我通知了他。”斯内普干巴巴地打断了他，“至于你的顾虑，我并不认为一个普通人能对此发表什么高深见解。”  
“你怎么敢。”马尔福瞪着他，神情却较方才更加惊慌了，“他知道了……这一定有什么问题，我是佣兵，我不会成为向导的！脆弱的、没用的——”  
“马尔福先生，注意你的用词。”邓布利多严肃地打断了他，他的眼瞳不再闪着明亮的光，马尔福在他的注视下消了声，斯莱特林男孩只是微微颤抖着，嘴唇无声地开合了几次。  
“佣兵与向导各有所长，二者皆是极其罕见的天赋。我相信，在两位教授的帮助下，你们会更加了解你们的能力。那么，恕我失陪。”邓布利多又扬起了微笑，他和卢平与斯内普打了声招呼，转身出了医疗翼。  
“所以我现在是一个向导了？”赫敏小声地问卢平。  
“我想是的。”卢平温和地告诉她，“但是我保证，这只是以一种新奇的体验。哈利是个哨兵，不是吗？你看，他接受过训练之后与常人并无两样，甚至在某些方面还得到了强化。你也会和他一样的。”  
赫敏想到了哈利。自从她在变形课上昏倒后，他们还没有见过面——庞弗雷女士拒绝了一切无关人员的探视。她可以想象罗恩会把她的晕厥归咎于她过于繁重的课业上，想到此，她又有些高兴起来。  
“我的精神力会变的更强大，这说明我也许能更集中地阅读更多书，是这样吗教授？”  
“是的。”卢平看着眼带期盼的赫敏，忍不住微笑着点头。  
“我的父亲不会接受的。”马尔福还在对着斯内普歇斯底里，他仿佛觉得成为向导是一件比做个普通巫师更恐怖的事，甚至让他遗忘了赫敏就在一旁，“他不会允许马尔福家族出现一个向导，这是一件丑闻！我不能成为一个向导，无用而脆弱！”  
斯内普的表情依旧是淡漠的，仿佛他一点儿都没有因为马尔福说的话生气。然而他的声音变得柔腻，他轻声细语地说着，用着他常对哈利说话时的语调：“我就是一个向导，马尔福先生。你最好用你差强人意的精神力撑住，再重新想一遍你说过的话。”  
马尔福依旧觉得恐慌，然而他没有再说什么出格的话了，这让卢平小小松了口气。德拉科马尔福一直是斯内普最青睐的学生，他显然还不愿意放弃这个地位。  
“我很抱歉，教授。”  
斯内普不紧不慢地轻哼了一声：“你们今日且先好好休息。这之后每周六早上十点来我的办公室参加补习。”  
“补习？”赫敏小声问道。  
“我们会教你们一些关于向导的东西，我保证你们的大脑现在比你们想象中有趣得多。”卢平眨了眨眼，“好了，吃点巧克力，然后好好睡一觉吧。我想庞弗雷女士对我们过久的叨扰已经颇有微词了。”  
赫敏——毫无意外的——对这全新的补习计划十分期待，德拉科则不然。他的父亲没有送吼叫信来令他当众出丑，当然了，这不是马尔福家会干的事。事实上，除去他母亲来信中提到的那句“你父亲有些惊讶”，德拉科没有收到任何来自他父亲的任何传话。  
惊讶可不是一个好词，德拉科几乎可以确定此情奇景之下，这绝对不会是一个好词。该死该死该死——现在他是一个向导了，然后那个“无所不能”的哈利波特偏偏是一个佣兵，这真是该死的好极了，他只能祈祷假期回庄园时他的父亲对此的“惊讶”能够有所淡化。  
赫敏在斯莱特林休息室门口碰到了德拉科，两人对视一眼，后者嗤笑一声，一甩头趾高气昂地快步向前走。  
他们敲开斯莱特林院长办公室，房间墙上点着一盏油灯，几乎可以算是整个房间中最亮的光源。斯内普的办公室有股和魔药教室很像的气味，潮湿中混杂着各种药水残留的气味。房间主人坐在他的办公桌后，他依旧是那一副阴暗神色，对自己宝贵的周末时间浪费在教育两个小孩此事深恶痛绝。  
“你们来了？快来坐。”卢平笑着招呼他们。他坐在办公桌一旁的扶手椅上，手里捧着一杯热乎乎的茶，徐徐轻烟似乎扫去了房间里去不掉的寒气。他让两位新向导在椅子上坐下，给他们一人倒了一杯茶。  
斯内普沉默地看着他们安定下来，冷冷道：“我没有多少空闲时间，所以就让我们快速进入正题吧。你们对向导了解多少？”  
赫敏刷得举起了手。她已经读完了图书馆里所有和向导有关的书，大幅精进的精神力太令她惊喜了，罗恩认为觉醒前的赫敏只是个书呆子，觉醒后的赫敏就是在试图把自己变成一本真正的百科全书。  
“这女人疯了！”罗恩向哈利抱怨，“她怎么就能得到她最想要的圣诞礼物呢？”  
斯内普看了她一眼，眼神慢慢转向一旁依旧满脸不屑的德拉科：“你来说，马尔福先生。”  
“呃……向导是哨兵的伴侣？他们有很强的……精神力？”  
“你已经总结了基本。虽然我更愿意称向导为哨兵的搭档。”卢平抢在斯内普开口之前称赞道，“哨兵和向导搭档合作，两者之间维持着互帮互助的关系。向导可以帮助哨兵稳定情绪，而哨兵为向导提供保护。两者之间是平等的关系。”  
“向导与契约哨兵之中存在着强烈的羁绊，这种契约只有在一方死去之后才会解开。他们可以选择再次结契，然而被留下的一方通常会受到巨大打击，许多丧偶的哨兵与向导最后都选择了死亡。因此，信任且保护自己的伙伴是一件很重要的事。”  
赫敏有些不安地问道：“我们必须与哨兵契约结合么？”  
卢平安抚得笑到：“没有人会强制你去做任何事。缔结契约是一个影响你一生的决定，并不是所有人都能遇到命定的搭档。拒绝缔结契约并不会对向导产生什么影响。事实上，我相信斯内普教授与我一样，没有与哨兵缔结契约。”  
斯内普眉头一皱，猛地转向卢平。他的眼神中夹杂着些许震惊，还有极力掩饰的狂喜。“你的契约解除了？”他有些急促地问道。  
卢平惊讶道：“我从未与任何哨兵缔结契约。”  
狂喜从斯内普的眼神中飞快褪去，只留下了惊讶与淡淡的不解。他没有再多问，转而继续卢平的话题解释道：“向导并不是完全依附于哨兵的存在。我们可以使用精神攻击直接干扰甚至破坏敌方的精神海。摧毁一个人的神志，这比哨兵能造成的肉体破坏还要可怕得多。”  
德拉科有些兴奋地问道：“也就是说，如果我愿意，我甚至可以搅坏波特的脑子？”  
赫敏转过头恶狠狠地瞪着他：“你休想。”  
斯内普并没有训斥德拉科的失言，事实上他还露出了些愉悦的神色。卢平平静的嗓音带着些许严厉，他说道：“我十分不建议你进行这样的尝试，马尔福先生。就如同魔法一样，未成年向导在指导外做出的任何精神攻击行为都会得到监视，你所提到的行为，无论是对谁，都会受到我和西弗勒斯的惩罚。”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴。他不知为何，在卢平那样平静的注视里，他却不由自主地感到紧张。他没有继续再多说些什么，卢平满意地点点头，继续放柔了声线：“当然，除了哨兵之外，向导还拥有一位与生俱来的……伙伴。”  
“精神动物！”  
“说的没错，格兰杰小姐。精神动物与你们的守护神相类似，却不尽相同。”卢平解释道，“在你们生命中的某个阶段过后（斯内普对如此模糊的描述冷哼一声），你们的守护神也许会发生变化。然而你们的精神动物却是始终不变的。他们 ‘出生’时是什么样子，便一直会是那个样子。”  
在两人期盼的目光里，卢平却迟迟没有召唤出他的精神动物。他对在他人面前释放出自己的精神动物这一件事依旧有些迟疑。他依旧会担忧他的精神动物会暴露他的一部分身份，尤其是在极其聪慧的小女巫面前。  
斯内普皱紧了鼻头，他忽然悄无声息地放出了自己的精神动物。他的肩头浮现了一条细长的小蛇，小蛇全身漆黑，背部却印有白色的菱形花纹，它的周身有些虚幻，泛着浅白色的光，彰显着它并不是一条真正的蛇。小蛇盘在斯内普的肩头，悠悠然地吐着舌信。它那双金色的竖瞳冷冷地扫过房间里的其余三人，在看到卢平时有片刻停顿，冲着他的方向发出嘶嘶的声响。  
赫敏和德拉科都被小蛇的突然出现吸引了注意力，卢平微不可查地松了口气。他转头看向斯内普，后者的小伙计滑下他的肩头，在他的书桌上盘成了一个小圈，头搭在自己的尾巴上，一副百无聊赖的模样。  
这条小蛇活灵活现的样子惹得赫敏小小地倒吸了一口冷气。她大约能从他身上的花纹辨认出这种蛇，一条极北蝰，在欧洲很是常，她跟着父母去看住在乡下的奶奶的时候曾经见过几次。  
然而这条蛇比她见过的蛇有灵性的多，她毫不意外斯内普的灵魂动物是一条蛇，毕竟它这副傲慢的模样与斯内普简直就像是从一个模子里刻出来的那样。  
斯内普简略地解释道：“精神动物的习性与真正的动物几近相同，然而却比普通的动物有灵性的多。他们与你们心意相通，无需沟通就可以直接了解到向导的想法与指令。”  
赫敏问：“我们怎样才能召唤出他们呢？”  
斯内普瞥了一眼卢平，后者心领神会：“精神动物住在你们的灵魂海里，简单来说，在你们觉醒之前他们就住在那儿了，只是你们不知道而已。”  
卢平轻点他的太阳穴，笑着闭上了眼：“闭上眼睛，认真地去呼唤他们。随便什么名字都可以：伙计，亲爱的……轻柔地去呼唤他们，将它们从沉睡中唤醒。”  
两个孩子按照他的说法闭上了眼睛，尝试在心中呼唤自己未来的伙伴。卢平看向斯内普，无声地对他笑了笑。西弗勒斯没有看向他，脸上却挂起了显而易见的烦躁与厌恶。这几乎是一种条件反射，卢平已经对他这种态度习以为然，事实上，斯内普能与他这样平和地共处一室这一事实反而更令他意外。自他任教以来，斯内普为他炼制药水，为自己保守秘密——卢平不得不承认在最初之时，这样的认知让他感到不适，这种不确定性彷如一种将自己脆弱的咽喉置于敌人手中的恐慌感。  
斯内普没有辜负他与邓布利多的信任，他守口如瓶，而卢平为此心存感激。  
卢平逐渐意识到，也许斯内普并没有他所表现出来的那样厌恶自己。那难以掩饰的嫌恶更多的是一种迁怒——对于詹姆和西里斯当初那些令自己难看、甚至险些丢了性命的所作所为的迁怒。大家都是同事，而斯内普又为自己炼制药水，卢平无意与斯内普交恶，却也对缓和事态无从下手，斯内普对他递出的橄榄枝视而不见，前者便只能继续维持着这样紧绷的和平。  
在满屋的寂静中，时间一分一秒地流逝，赫敏紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展开来，嘴角不自觉地露出了一种放松的微笑。卢平意识到小女巫已经成功了，他看向德拉科，后者表情也逐渐变得兴奋起来。  
卢平放任他们继续与自己的精神动物沟通，他低下头，安静地品着自己的茶。斯内普则依旧缩在他的椅子上，紧皱着眉头翻阅着一本魔药书，似乎打心底里为这些叨扰他阅读的人感到厌烦。  
不知出于什么原因，斯内普没有召回他的精神动物。极北蝰有些无趣地舒展身子，在书桌上缓慢而灵巧地爬行。它小心翼翼地避开那些斯内普不想让人触碰的羊皮纸与瓶瓶罐罐，向卢平慢慢爬去。  
卢平对于它的靠近感到讶异。极北蝰行至桌边，直起了身子，嘶嘶地盯着卢平瞧。卢平迟疑了片刻，向它伸出了手，极北蝰并没有露出他的尖牙，没有意料之中的疼痛，却是一种意料之外的冰凉触感，就仿佛蛇的鳞片从他的指尖轻轻擦过。  
——极北蝰有些亲昵地蹭了蹭他。  
“回来。”斯内普突然出声，惊动了小蛇与卢平。极北蝰转过头对斯内普吐了吐舌信，它的尾端轻微地扫过卢平的指尖，就仿佛在无声地抱怨着他的伙计，又似一种亲昵的告别。它极快地回到了斯内普的身边，攀上他的手腕，忽地化作了一阵雾消失不见。  
斯内普的突然出声也惊动了赫敏和德拉科。两人慢慢地退出精神海，睁开眼时，眼中还带着显而易见的惊喜。  
“我相信你们已经和他们聊了好一会儿了。”卢平轻咳一声，主动打破了平静，“今天便先到这里吧，你们可以与他们多多沟通增进感情，我想也许下周我们就可以尝试让他们实体化了。”  
“那简直太棒了！”赫敏小声惊呼，她忽又想到什么，问道，“我只是好奇……您的精神动物又是什么呢，卢平教授？”  
德拉科也有些好奇地望了过来。卢平一下子就紧张了起来。他眼角的细纹都紧绷起来，微张着嘴愣在那里。一种无助的恐慌爬上了他的脊背，比起方才那蛇鳞的触感更为冰凉。他张了张嘴，干着嗓子开口，声音比他自以为的更小：“喔，它是……”  
“今天便到此为止，你们已经浪费了我们足够多的时间了。”斯内普好整以暇地欣赏了片刻卢平的窘迫，忽地出声打断了他们，“现在，出去吧，我与卢平教授还有事相商。”  
德拉科毫无异议，赫敏移开视线，顺从地应下：“好的，谢谢您今日的教导。”  
他们飞快地离开了斯内普的办公室，仿佛一刻也不愿意在这里多待。斯内普满意地看着木门被轻手轻脚地合上，他的余光瞥到卢平，嘴角又飞快地向下耷拉了下来。  
卢平平复了心情，感激地对斯内普微笑：“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。你有什么事要与我商量呢？”  
斯内普讥笑道：“这个月的日子马上要来了，你可千万别掉以轻心了。”  
“我相信你的魔药的效力呢。”  
“哼。”斯内普冷哼一声，“你可以走了。”  
卢平问：“这就是你想与我商量的要事？”  
“总得有个人提醒你，卢平教授。”他故意拉长了声腔，“提醒你为了你的小秘密时刻保持警惕。今日到此为止，现在请你也离开我的办公室。”  
“无论如何我都应该谢谢你。那么晚餐时再见，西弗勒斯。”  
至此卢平几乎可以确定，方才所言之事只不过是斯内普在替他解围罢了。“多么新奇的体验呀。”他几乎是逗趣地想着，向斯内普颔首道别，“即使他表现得对我极度厌恶，他却出手缓解了我的危机。”  
日子平稳地过去了几天，满月夜将近。即使已经喝下了斯内普为他配好的药剂，卢平能够清晰地感受到身体里那些黑暗的血液在野性地叫嚣着，尤其是月色深沉的时候，他能感受到一头残暴的野兽隐藏在黑暗中对他虎视眈眈。那是一双毫无理智的眼睛，唯一的欲望就是撕裂。  
卢平的精神动物是一只性格温顺的灵缇。圆月之时，灵缇也受到卢平影响而变得格外暴躁。有最亲密的存在相伴总比自己一人渡过要好得多，卢平干脆将它唤了出来，手指轻柔地抚摸着它的背，以安抚他们共有的不安的情绪。  
他盘腿坐在地上，灵缇安分地躺在一旁，将脑袋搁在他的大腿上。卢平知道鲜少有人能从灵缇猜出他的狼人身份，然而多年来他已经习惯了草木皆兵的生活。他喜爱着他性格温顺的伙计，然而某种程度上，也许所有犬类都难以给他带来任何安全感了。  
他又想起了他那陷在阿兹卡班的老伙计。卢平时常不知道该如何面对这段回忆，他们有过许多美好的回忆，许多好日子……詹姆还在的时候，莉莉还在的时候……他们都是“特殊”的，西里斯理解他的恐惧，也愿意与他分担，他们险些就结成了搭档——  
如今想来，幸好他们还没有结成搭档。  
他忘不了霍格沃茨的时光，友情与信任包裹着他受惊的灵魂，那时段的记忆都是鲜活的，是明亮的，尤其是这几年，他无时无刻不在怀念着那段暖色的少年时期。  
他也同样忘不了得知消息的那一刻。詹姆与莉莉死了，告密者是小天狼星布莱克。卢平简直无法相信这一事实确实发生了。那个人被投进了阿兹卡班，他那优秀的五感成为了折磨他的工具。为其保守的秘密则成为了卢平的折磨，日日夜夜折磨着他的良知。  
一阵暖流通过精神海传达给了卢平。他回过神，低头与担忧的伙计对视。卢平安抚地挠了挠灵缇的下巴，后者亲昵地蹭了蹭他的膝盖。  
一道低沉的轻语打断了他们：“如果你不想让别人见到它，你便应该更加小心些。”  
卢平猛地抬起头，西弗勒斯站在门边，微眯着眼打量着卢平的灵缇。灵缇从卢平停顿的手下挣脱，站起来抖了抖修长的身子，步伐轻快地向斯内普跑去，与他友好地打了个招呼。  
斯内普皱紧了眉，他微微侧身，黑袍翻滚，不着痕迹地避开了灵缇的靠近。“管好你的狗。”魔药学教授淡淡地说，“别让他碰我。”  
灵缇冲他有模有样地打了个鼻哼，又“哒哒”地回到了卢平的怀里，化作一阵雾融了进去。卢平睫毛微颤，他站起身，掸了掸他的衣袍，尽可能地友好地问道：“有什么我可以帮你？”  
“我来监视你。”斯内普说，他依旧微微抬着头，似乎不若是在卢平面前放低自己的姿态就会被狠狠嘲笑一般，“今天是月圆夜，我得保证学生的安全。”  
“即使你不相信我，你也应该相信你自己的药剂水平吧。”  
斯内普没有正面回答。卢平耸耸肩，从他那依旧没怎么动过的行李箱里唤出一套茶具：“茶？”  
他并未期待斯内普的回答，此时更需要一杯茶安抚的是他自己。天上的月太圆太亮，即使透过厚重的窗帘，他依旧感受到一缕月光照在他的身上，使他的毛发与躁动的野性无所遁形。这不是他希望西弗勒斯在场的夜晚，然而两个人总比一个人独处要好得多。  
斯内普没有拒绝他的茶，他坐在卢平的椅子上——后者不得不挤在剩下那张不是很舒适的小木椅上——独自享用了一杯茶香浓厚的清茶，看着卢平往他的茶里倒入牛奶，又加入两颗方糖。  
卢平打破了紧绷的寂静：“你有没有什么想聊的？”  
斯内普拿出了一本魔药书，无声地拒绝了卢平的提议。后者无所谓地耸耸肩，也拿起了黑魔法防御的课本。斯内普的沉默在此时反而恰到好处地安抚了卢平。他不需要安慰，更不需要嘲讽，此时此刻，这样的安静似乎刚刚好。  
卢平从来不会在月圆夜入睡，他一直强撑着睁眼到天亮，以防那头野兽趁他松懈之时逃出来。斯内普似乎也没有回去的打算，月至中天，在寂静的翻书声中，他突然开口问道：“所以……你上次提到的，你没有和他结合？”  
卢平一愣神：“抱歉？”  
斯内普的脸有一瞬的扭曲。他不想提到这个名字，仅仅是想到那张脸都令他反胃。“那个囚犯。”他最后说道，丝毫不掩语气中的轻蔑，“他是一个哨兵，不是吗？”  
“噢……西里斯。”卢平轻轻地说出了那几个字，没有错过斯内普眼底风起云涌的恨意。斯内普就像是一夜之间枯萎的树被阴冷与黑暗彻底包围，他厌恶那个人，那个名字。  
“没有，我们……最终没有下定决心。”  
“哦。”短促而突兀的回应，为这场对话划上了休止。斯内普不再言语，卢平眨了眨眼，心中的疑惑越来越大。  
就如同卢平告诉那两位小向导的一样，精神动物与他们的主人十分相像。精神动物的反应是骗不了人的，那一日极北蝰对卢平表现出了超乎意外的善意，同为精神体的灵缇也为此进行了佐证。更何况西弗勒斯那日数次为他解围……  
“你以为我与西里斯结合了？这是你讨厌我的原因吗？”  
斯内普猛地抬头，如蛇一般的双眸紧紧盯着卢平。“如果我讨厌你，卢平……”他拖长音，慢吞吞地说，“那就是因为你是一个令人讨厌的，自大的人。”  
卢平耸了耸肩：“好吧，是我会错意了。原来你并不讨厌我。”  
斯内普皱紧了眉头，似乎无法理解这一结论是如何产生的。“你的交友品位令人堪忧。”他最终说道，“你知道他们都说最近有些风吹草动……我会盯紧你的。”  
卢平绷紧了下巴。他干巴巴地说：“他是一个杀人凶手。”  
斯内普发出一声讥笑：“我以为你早就该看出他身为杀人犯的本质了。在他对我做了那些事之后……你们依旧是朋友， 不是吗？”  
“我们向你道歉了，西弗勒斯。我知道道歉微不足道，然而那时他还年轻——”  
“我险些死了！我，差点！被你咬死了！”斯内普将书重重地砸在书桌上，猛地站起身，他紧紧地盯着卢平，声线变得低沉而危险，“你帮助了他，为了他，你也不惜成为一个杀人犯——”  
“我没有帮助他！”卢平提高了声调，“我知道你在说什么，西弗勒斯。天哪，我不会故意要咬死你！”  
“老天，看看现在是几点了！”走廊外的画像高声的抱怨打断了他们的争吵。两人都安静了下来，斯内普黑袍包裹的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，卢平紧抿着唇，努力平复自己的情绪。他不宜动怒，尤其是在这样一个夜晚。  
“我失态了。”斯内普快速地说着，他看也不看卢平，低头合上了书，塞进怀里转身便走，“我该走了，夜安。”  
“西弗勒斯。”卢平叫住了他，“我还是想谢谢你今晚的陪伴。我们之间也许有什么误会……也许你想一起喝个下午茶之类的？黄油啤酒？我也该感谢你为我提供的药剂。”  
斯内普顿住了步伐。“不必尝试讨好我，卢平。我与你不是同路人。”他头也不回地说完，拉开门大步走了出去，木门在他身后重重合上，也将走廊里那些再次响起的抱怨关在了门外。  
卢平无言地看着他离去，有些颓废地跌坐回椅子上。灵缇自主跑了出来，蹭了蹭他的手。卢平低头对它扯出了一个笑容，温和地搂住它的脖颈。  
“至少这个夜晚不再那么漫长了。”他喃喃着，“至于西弗勒斯，我们总能慢慢找到办法的……”


End file.
